jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie Prescott
(age 19) |occupation = Nanny, musician, playwright |alliance = Ross Family |goal = To make it in the big city |home = Born in Fort Hood, Killeen, Texas Resides in Manhattan, New York City, New York |family = Mr. Prescott and Mrs. Prescott Unnamed grandmother |pets = Sea monkeys (deceased) |friends = Darla, Tony, Emma, Ravi, Luke, Zuri, Agatha (Sometimes) |enemies = Agatha, Angela, Connie Thompson |likes = |dislikes = |boyfriend = Tony (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation) - present |powers = |weapons = |quote = }} Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is a 19-year old girl from Texas. Rebelling against her father, a strict Marine Sergeant, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams, becoming nanny to the four Ross children. She is currently dating Tony as of Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. Biography Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. Incidentally, she became the nanny of a high profile couple's four kids; Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri Ross. Characterization Physical appearance Jessie has fair skin, red hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Personality Jessie is a warm-hearted, friendly, and kind type of person. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. Also, in the Star Wars' episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Ross kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. History In 2011, she moves to New York. She is given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri sees her out on the street. She denies, but is hired anyway. She then moves into Ross Manor where she meets the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 13-year old who tries to reshape the world, Ravi, a 10-year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US, and Luke, the 12-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman who she gets a crush on, and Bertram, the frosty butler who assists her in raising the kids. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", she saves Mr. Kipling from being evicted from the building by the snobby owner Mrs. Chesterfield. In "Used Karma", she accepts a lunch date with Tony, and Emma gives her advice from teen magazines. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", she teams up with Luke to beat the rival paintball team that wins every year. In "One Day Wonders", a record producer spots she and Luke performing in the park and promises them fame, convincing them to shoot a music video. However, Jessie and Luke start to cause problems when they fight over the spotlight. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", she gets worried about Zuri's imaginary friends, so she tries to find her a real one at the park. However, Zuri befriends a formal clown with a colorful personality named Nana Banana and begins to favor her over Jessie, much to Jessie's dismay. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", she hires a math tutor for Luke who is in love with him, and forces him to go out on a date with her before things get a little creepy. In "A Christmas Story", she is left in charge of bringing the Christmas spirit to Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. But when their parents get stranded at the airport during a blizzard, things soon go wrong. In "Star Wars", she and Emma fight for moviestar Jordan Taylor's attention when he stays in the Ross household for a weekend. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", Jessie tries to sort out the kids' problems by trying to get Luke and Ravi to resolve their fight, trying to convince Emma that she's not ready for high heel shows, and helping raise money for Zuri to buy a new doll by setting up a lemonade stand. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", she struggles with the New York City Subway System while taking Emma, Ravi, and Zuri to a cultural fair at Battery Park. In "Romancing the Crone", she and Zuri must find a way to retrieve Mrs. Ross's tiara from Mrs. Chesterfield's terrace after accidentally dropping it there. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", Zuri tells her a bedtime story which takes the whole gang to the medieval times. In "World Wide Web of Lies", she meets Agatha - a bossy nanny who forbids Jessie and Zuri from playing in Central Park when she and the kid she nannies for, Axel, are there. In "Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation" She trys to help Mrs. Chesterfield get her hand unstuck from her head, while still making it in time for her 3rd 1st date with her boyfriend Tony. Trivia *Her father is in the military and taught her lots of things. *She dislikes dating anyone she works with. *During the show's production, Jessie's last name was to be "O' Keefe." However, the Disney D-Signed Collection, then the episode Cattle Calls & Scary Walls, reveals it to be "Prescott." *She loves Morgan Ross's movie, Galactupus. *She knows how to fly a helicopter. *She was taught by her dad how to survive in the desert with just a toothpick and a bobby pin. *She is flexible and very strong. *She likes to sing. *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She thinks using a cockney British accent is fun. *She was left alone on Prom night for the entire Drill team back in Texas. *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Katy Perry, another uncle that trains gophers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt, and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. (see The Prescott Family) *Her grandmother might be dead. *She has catlike reflexes, can open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand, and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Jordan Taylor and his movie, Vampires in The Mist, an obvious parody of Twilight. *She has had many heartbreaks. *She is banned from the state of Oklahoma according to her in Badfellas. *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there which make Emma and Zuri disgusted. *Jessie's rival nanny is nanny Agatha. *Jessie knows how to fly/land a plane. As shown in We Are So Grounded.++ *Jessie has the same shoe size as Emma. *She can whistle very well. *She can hail a taxi *She has noise-making animal slippers Goofs *According to Luke, in Badfellas, Jessie is a bad singer. But in One Day Wonders, she can sing very well. Gallery Pairings *Tessie *Lessie *Javi *Jemma *Zessie *Bessie Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Young Adults Category:Nannies Category:Prescott family